Heretofore, information search wherein desired information is searched for from among a large number of information items has been often performed by utilizing a computer. A person (“user”) who performs the search designates a desired search condition and searches the information items stored in a storage device built in or connected to the computer, whereby he/she can extract the information complying with the search condition. Besides, in recent years, the user has been in an environment where he/she can perform the information search through a network or the Internet.
For example, the user searches displayed electronic documents by designating a keyword of any desired character string, whereby he/she can know if the keyword exists in the electronic documents. And, in a case where the keyword exists in the electronic documents, the character string is highlighted, and the user can easily extract the keyword from within the electronic documents.
The user can also search WEB pages registered on a network such as the Internet, by designating any desired keyword. In that case, when plural WEB pages have been hit, the plural WEB pages are displayed in a list form on the screen of the monitor of the computer.
Recently, there is provided a software item in which plural objects are laid out on each page at any desired positions, and information items can be managed with the respective objects. In such software, the user can store and manage the information items by arranging the respective information items or the respective objects at any desired positions of any desired pages.
In such software, the user can remember the information items together with the positions of the objects within the pages, and he/she can conveniently put the information items as in an actual space.
However, in a case where the search over plural pages is made with such software, it is necessary to search every page and to display the hit pages containing the objects, while changing-over the pages, such that arrival at the objective information has not been easy.